


No más miel

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: ACD Cannon, Johnlock Victoriano, M/M, Relación establecida, Romance, victorianlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Lestrade no quiere estar en medio de esa atmósfera calientita, rosada y esponjosa.De verdad.No quiere estar ahí.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	No más miel

**Author's Note:**

> =^w^=

_ Suspiro único. _

Lestrade estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Sinceramente apenas y tenía la seguridad del porqué se dirigía a la casa del señor Holmes solo para tratar _el_ tema que a casi todos en Scotlan Yard les ponía la piel de gallina. Cada vez que su coche se acercaba más al 221B sus latidos más rápido corrían. No quería hacerlo. De verdad de la buena que no quería. Pero necesitaba, más que otra cosa ahora mismo, aclarar el asunto extraño y truculento que hacía dudar a cualquier policía, oficial o detective que hubiera visto _eso_.

A él no le interesaba, y cualquiera que sea la respuesta del señor Holmes Lestrade no dejaría de verlo como él hombre más inteligente que hubiera conocido en su vida. Y podría jurar que aquella idea sería la misma que tendrían todos sus compañeros en el Yard. O al menos eso es lo que quería creer. Ya que la mayoría de sus compañeros, superiores y subordinados –a excepción de Gregson– pensarían primero en cómo celebrar la condena del señor Holmes y el doctor Watson para luego solo ir hablando sobre el asunto con cualquiera que esté dispuesto a escuchar.

¿Por qué nadie lo veía? Mientras el señor Holmes fuese el mejor detective del mundo, encontrando y entregando a grandes y peligrosos criminales, él tenía todo el maldito derecho de hacer con su tiempo libre lo que le diera su regalada gana. Con alguien o acompañado, ese era solo un asunto que debería permanecer en privado.

—Inspector Lestrade, suba, el señor Holmes y el doctor Watson le recibirán. Le llevaré té en un momento. —El inspector asintió. Deseó, mientras subía las escaleras, que no tuviera la _fortuna_ de interrumpir en cualquier clase de atmosfera tibia y sonrosada. La piel de su cuello se erizó al mismo tiempo en que golpeaba con ligereza a la puerta. El doctor Watson le invitó a entrar, Lestrade exhaló con suavidad y totalmente tímido entró a la sala.

Holmes se encontraba demasiada cerca del doctor Watson, de pie con una taza en la mano derecha, la izquierda sobre uno de los hombros del doctor y el mentón sobre el otro, ni si quiera se movió a ver a Lestrade al indicarle que se sentara en el sillón. El inspector podía notar el rojo de sus propias mejillas, no quería estar ahí. Holmes se irguió al voltear a verlo mas no se apartó del doctor. Lestrade no tenía el suficiente valor para al menos mirar a esos fríos ojos grises mientras sintiera su rostro pintado de aquel vergonzoso color. Estaba en la casa de Holmes, un lugar en donde él tenía el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera. Pero maldición. Lestrade estaba terriblemente incomodo, más aún cuando Holmes no tenía la intención de ocultar sus atenciones para con el doctor.

Era eso. Exactamente eso era lo que tenía tan confundida a la mitad de Scotlan Yard, mientras que la otra mitad desde hace un rato están afilando los trinchetes y encendiendo las antorchas. Puede que Lestrade no tuviera la intención de juzgar, y mientras Holmes continuará con su buen trabajo él seguiría sin tener problema, realmente no deseaba decir nada con respecto a los modos que tenía Holmes para tratar al doctor Watson, pero a menos que quisiera al detective en la cárcel o muerto tenía que hablar con claridad.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien, inspector? —Lestrade no pudo evitar el dirigir su mirada hacía sus anfitriones, esta vez el carmesí terminó de teñir su rostro. El señor Holmes, de pie a un lado del doctor Watson, que estaba sentado a la mesa mirando a Lestrade con sus atractivos ojos verde pasto de una forma preocupada, no podía ver como Holmes apenas apartaba un par de segundos la vista de él. Lestrade, a pesar de su vergonzoso estado, pudo apreciar cómo es que aquellos ojos grises no mostraban el vacío o la frialdad a la que estaba tan acostumbrado. Eso había sido más como una revelación para el inspector Lestrade. Apreció más que nada la sensación de haberse entrometido en una burbuja de suave confort y cálida tranquilidad.

—No es na-nada, do-doctor Watson —respondió, alejando una vez más la mirada. Estaba intranquilo, y de verdad, de verdad que no deseaba estar ahí para tratar el asunto, más, por el bien del detective y lo que sea que fuera del doctor Watson, Lestrade debía ser valiente.

—¿Algún caso interesante, inspector? —Holmes comenzó a acariciar el cabello rubio del doctor al tiempo en que continuaba bebiendo con parsimonia de su té. Lestrade rogó por que el color de su rostro no se hiciera aún más rojo. Él en realidad no quería interrumpir el ambiente pachoncito y aterciopelado que cubría a los dos hombres frente a él, sin embargo, se reiteró una vez más, tenía que hacerlo.

—No realmente señor Holmes, solo… conseguí un poco de tiempo libre, así que pensé en venir a saludar. —Holmes tenía su vista clavada en él, Lestrade supo en un segundo que el hombre ya sabía que estaba mintiendo.

—Watson, haga el favor de traer té para el inspector. —Lestrade apreció con vergonzosa impresión la caricia que Holmes dio a la espalda y cintura de Watson mientras este se levantaba. Una vez que el doctor se retiró, Holmes se sentó frente a Lestrade—Tenga el valor de hablarme a la cara, inspector, y diga de una vez cuál es el asunto que lo trajo a mi humilde hogar. —El pobre corazón de Lestrade no podía con tanta tensión, preferiría mil veces enfrentarse al peor criminal de todo Londres que estar en ese lugar tratando de hablar sobre ese tema. No obstante era su deber y tampoco es como si tuviera de otra. Así pues tomó todo el aire que podía, se dio algunas palabras de ánimo y un largo minuto después se atrevió a decir.

—Es sobre su relación con el doctor Watson —después de ver cómo el señor Holmes arqueaba una de sus cejas Lestrade perdió todo el aire de los pulmones, lo había dicho, cualquier cosa que viniera de ahora en adelante sería té y galletas ¿verdad? Después de todo lo más difícil siempre es empezar.

—Me niego, inspector. —Lestrade sabía que el señor Holmes tenía la capacidad para leer la mente, estaba de acuerdo con que esa idea carecía de sentido y que todo se debía a la habilidad del señor Holmes para deducir cosas, no obstante era más fácil pensar que el hombre sabía leer mentes. Y, por lo tanto, ya no le extrañaba –o enojaba, para el caso– el hecho de que el señor Holmes gustase de acelerar una conversación. Esta vez, aquella manía le traía tranquilidad al saber que de alguna forma podía saltarse algunas frases incomodas, por decir lo menos.

—Usted ya debería saber que yo no–

—Lo sé inspector.

—Entonces usted entiende–

—Comprendo que es por los demás miembros de Scotlan Yard, a excepción de Gregson, claro.

—Cómo es que sabe que también­–

—No es mi deber contarle nada que no necesite.

—Sí, entiendo… entonces podría…

—Me niego, inspector.

—Pero ¿por qué? Es usted un hombre muy inteligente, señor Holmes debería estar al tanto de las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Lo estoy, muy consiente. Pero aun así me niego —Lestrade comenzaba a pasar del nerviosismo al enfado. Sin embargo sabía de antemano que el señor Holmes no era alguien muy dado a la egolatría o al narcisismo, así que si no podía razonar con Holmes por la vía directa, Lestrade usaría otra perspectiva.

—Si no lo hará por usted hágalo entonces por el doctor Watson —a Lestrade le recorrió un escalofrío desde el cuello hasta la punta de los pies al ver el ensombrecido rostro del señor Holmes.

—Este no es un asunto que le concierna inspector, pero si he de darle razones para que disienta en su ridículo intento por que yo oculte mi relación con el doctor, entonces lo haré. —Lestrade tragó duro, él no quería entrometerse más de lo que ya se estaba entrometiendo. No quería saber ninguna razón sobre cualquier cosa, él iba a proteger a sus colegas de la cárcel o la muerte así tuviera que obligarlos.

—No es necesario, usted más que nadie, señor Holmes, debería–

—El doctor Watson ha sido mi amante durante siete años. —De repente, la voz de Lestrade ya no pudo salir, sus ojos se mostraron sorpresivos pero no tuvo ninguna cosa que decir… ¿siete años? Y el que los conocía desde hace doce y no hace más de un mes que venía a saber del tipo de atenciones que Holmes daba al doctor—Después de tanto tiempo en la clandestinidad y a sabiendas de que no hacemos algo incorrecto ¿cuál es entonces la razón por la que deberíamos ocultarlo? No espero que lo entienda inspector y en verdad aprecio su preocupación para conmigo y el doctor Watson. Pero créame cuando le digo que no necesitamos de su advertencia. —Lestrade estaba incrédulo, no solo por las declaraciones sino por la seguridad del hombre al creer que no necesitaba de su aviso.

—Entiendo que su posición le otorga cierta libertad para realizar actos fuera de la ley, pero esto se reduce si hablamos de que solo se trata de–

No inspector, no realmente. Usted sabe que tengo un hermano. —Lestrade no entendía a dónde quería llegar el señor Holmes.

—Así es.

—Pues verá, él tiene cierto trabajo indescriptible entre las personas honorables más alegadas a la corona y es decir poco si el comento que muchas veces ha sido su palabra la que gobernó sobre las decisiones que podrían hacer dudar hasta la mismísima Reina. —El inspector boqueó como un pez, tener tal influencia en la corona se le hizo fantasioso, no necesariamente si esa información venía del señor Holmes Lestrade la aceptación como cierta—. Ahora bien, le tengo terminantemente prohibido al doctor Watson publicar ciertas historias por más interesantes o dramáticas que sean. Estos son, en su mayoría, casos en los que se ven implicados hombres y mujeres de la realeza ... de cualquier país. —Justo ahí lo único que seremos Lestrade era cómo es un hombre con tantas influencias,

—... Oh ...—sintiendo ya el impacto de haber enfrentado un tema vergonzoso con alguien que no temía ninguna ley y que además de todo lo que tenía en su poder la protección no solo de la Reina, sino de quién sabe más personas importantes.

—¿Lo entiende, inspector? —Lestrade palideció al ver la sonrisa traviesa que adornaba el rostro del señor Holmes, ahora mismo no sabía con quién diablos se había metido. Después de un par de segundos solo atinó a asentir. El doctor Watson entró en el momento en que Holmes comenzó a hablar. Lestrade, todavía absorto en todo el poder que estaba en las manos de Holmes se sobresaltó suavemente al ver cómo el hombre se levantaba de su asiento e iba rápidamente a donde estaba el doctor.

—Dame eso querido, sabes que no debes forzar tu brazo. —Y una vez más Lestrade se convirtió el hongo siendo rodeado de flores y la nube gris y solitaria sobre un atardecer rosado y brillante. Holmes besó el frente del doctor y le arrimó la silla antes de sentarse a la mesa. Una vez que el inspector perdió su taza con el líquido caliente, se negó a aceptar el azúcar o la miel o la leche.

 _—No más miel, por favor_ —pensó, al ver las manos unidas del señor Holmes y el doctor Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
